Hogwarts: the place to be when I'm there
by imcool4466
Summary: Follow the life of Aly Taylor and her struggle to get Harry Potter to fall MADLY in love with her while she is dating his best friend, Ron Weasley. Can the relationship work? Probably not! But it's fun to see the classic teenage drama of longtime crushes
1. Marijuana Plants & Long Trips

Name: Alison Taylor

Age: 16

Physical Appearance: She's 5'6', with medium brown hair and hazel eyes. Shes not fat, but she's not exactly a stick either. She's not a pretty girl by any means.

Other: Her Mom is a muggle, her Dad is a wizard. He died when Aly was 9 in a tragic baking accident. Her Dad was a great wizard, but so far none of his powers are really showing up in Aly. She has a great sense of humor and shes great fun to be around. Shes a little mischievous and doesn't like to follow rules.

Her little sister, who's starting her 2nd year at Hogwarts, is a tattle-tale. They don't get along so well.

AAAAAAND; GO!

"I'm taking the marijuana plant!" I screamed.

"What was that, sweety?" My mom stopped the car suddenly and turned around.

"Mom, watch out!" She turned back around as my sister yelled in my ear, warning my mom from driving into an oncoming truck.

"Oh, my. Why didn't you warn me?"

I sighed. I had begged Mom to let me take floo powder to the train station, but she doesn't trust the Magical World very much. Ever since Dad died...well...it had taken a lot of energy persuading Mom to even let me come to Hogwarts.

"Are we almost there yet?" Lydia complained.

"I'll tell you when were there, Lydia. You know how long this trip takes," Mom said, checking her hair in the mirror.

"We would have been there sooner if someone hadn't had to do their makeup and hair for an hour!" I glared at my mom through the rearview mirror.

"Sweety, what if there are hot wizards at the train station? I always have to watch out for a single man."

"...Mom. How many wizards do you really think wander onto Platform 9 and 3/4 looking for a single blonde woman with two kids?"

Silence.

"I'm guessing none. But that's no reason to give up hope!" Mom nearly missed hitting another car as it passed us.

"Al-ly," Lydia said in a sing-song voice. "Why are you bringing a marijuana plant to Hogwarts? Is it another of your plans to get a guy?"

I debated answering the question or hitting her. "You KNOW I just wanna smoke it in large amounts,"

She glared at me and answered the Quibbler. "Mom told you to stop joking about smoking illegal drugs,"

"But if I'm not really doing them, then who cares?"

She stuck her tongue out at me and hid herself behind the Quibbler.

"Say, isn't that Malfoy single? What's his name? Nucius? Frucus? Mucus?"

I burst out laughing. Mucus Malfoy? That's a good one.

"Its Lucius, and 1.) He's a Death Eater, 2.) He's not single and 3.) That would never work. No, no, no, Mom,"

"Oh.." She said, looking disappointed. "Well, I can dream, cant I?"

I sighed and settled down listening to my cd player.

Mom likes Lucius.. ? oO

"Allllllyyyyy!" I heard.

"What?...I'm sleeping."

"No, were there! Were at the train station!" I sat up quick, scaring Lydia and flinging her backward onto the floor. She got up slowly, rubbing her back.

"That hurt,"

"Sorry, Lyd.. I'm excited! Were here again! We're almost back to Hogwarts!"

"Yeah, but you don't have to hurt me!"

"I'm sorry. Here, Ill help you get your bags," I carried her and my bag toward the brick wall. I was always a bit nervous going through this wall, so I went at it at a run. I staggered through, falling sideways on top of an older boy.

"Oh...sorry...I'm so clumsy!"

"No, its fine. I can get it," I recognized this voice...it was Harry! Harry Potter! The man of my dreams! I mean, "cough" the uh... Okay, so maybe I liked him a little.

"How are you, Harry?" I asked eagerly.

"Same old. You know how summer is for me,"

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry,"

"Its okay," He finished picking up his bags and started to dust them off. An awkward moment of silence.

"So...I'll be seeing you later, then,"

"Yeah, later." He started off toward the train. I sighed. Ugh! He didnt even notice me...he probably doesn't even know my name. And he was a year older. What was I to do?

"Alison Taylorrrrrrrr!" My best friend, Abby, screamed. She leaped on me and shrieked again.

"Abby! I haven't seen you in so long! How are you?"

"I'm great! How about you?"

"Well, you know..." I shot her a look, then glanced at my Mom and sister, who had just come through the brick wall.

She giggled and grabbed my hand.

"Come on! We need to find a good compartment!"

"So how was your summer?" I asked, shifting my bag onto my other arm and following her onto the train.

"It was pretty good. How about yours?"

"Oy.. pretty boring."

We went through each of the compartments, looking for an empty one until we got to the last one, where of course, was seated Neville. (who else?) He was looking for his toad, Trevor.

"Neville, we were really wondering if we could have this compartment to ourselves...we have some important things to talk about. Please?" She batted her eyelashes, and he turned bright red. I chuckled. Abby was pretty. Really pretty. With long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, she was pretty much the envy of the school. And she had curves in all the right places. I admit, I was jealous of her.

Neville gathered his belongings and left. Abby made a Yes! motion in the air with her fist and unloaded all of her stuff onto the seats.

"Ally," She said, getting out a makeup kit, "This is a year to remember. Were both sixteen. Almost 17. Almost women! And this is the year to...you know...look for guys,"

I giggled and she glared.

"Ally, you are NOT going to get a boyfriend if you giggle like that. It is not attractive. And this is not a laughing matter. I'm worried that no one will ever like you if you continue going around in this fashion."

"...um.. What fashion? I have no fashion."

"No, not clothing fashion, although you need help with that too. But I mean that, you aren't pretty. And if you ever want a boyfriend...you're going to need to use makeup. And hold yourself up straight. And also-"

She was cut off by the opening of the compartment door.

"Hey, guys!" Lydia and her little annoying friend, Sarah, came bouncing in the door. "Can we sit in here? Good," She said, without waiting for a reply.

"No, Lydia, we were talking. Cant you find another compartment?"

"No! All the other ones are full! And the train is going to start moving soon and Mom doesn't like me walking around while its moving... and besides, sis, I love you."

"...That is the biggest lie I've ever heard. You just want to listen to us talk. Go away!"

Lydia stuck her head out the window.

"Mom! Ally wont let me sit with her! And I'm not even doing anything wrong!"

My Moms voice drifted in the window, "Alison! You let Lydia sit with you and you be nice to her or I'm coming on that train and making you!"

"Mom, that's not fair!" I shrieked.

"It is fair! You be nice!" I looked out the window just in time to see her walking back through the brick wall.

Lydia turned back around and stuck her tongue out at me. "Nyah, nyah."

The way things are going now, it looks like this is going to be a long year.


	2. Gobble like a turkey for me

"Everyone sit down now, please, and hush up. Sit down at your correct table. At the TABLE TO WHICH YOU BELONG, PLEASE, MISS ABBOTT. Thank you."

Professor McGonagall was pushing us along to our own tables. Lydia, who had followed Abby and I inside, gave me a fake hug and one of her sweetest falsest smiles and went along to her own Ravenclaw table. I flipped her off as she turned her back and McGonagall glared at me.

"Alison Taylor! What would your mother say?"

I shook my head and turned back to the table. Abby was flirting with Neville again. She liked to tease him.

"Neville, you look SO good in that shirt. Where did you get it?"

"Oh.. I dono. My grammy bought it for me."

"Woah, that's like so hott. Let me see the tag." She reached across the table, grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling it toward her. As he was pulled up, he almost spilled a goblet of pumpkin juice. I grabbed it out of his reach and set it down safely on my other side, where Dean sat.

"Neville spilling things again?" He said, grinning.

I giggled. Almost.

"Oh, Neville! Dont move! I almost have it! It's.. It's.. Oh I can't read it. Aly, come look at this and tell me what it says!"

I turned back to Abby, who was choking Neville. He was gasping for air.

"Ah--I can-t-Ab-You-I CAN'T BREATHE!" He wrestled out of her gasp and sat back down, fixing his collar. He had turned a deep purple

"Aren't you lookin good, Neville?" Harry remarked, taking a seat beside me.

I poked Abby and muttered in her ear, "You really shouldn't do that to him."

She turned innocently to me. "Do what?"

"Get him turned on. He doesn't know how to handle it."

We both giggled, until Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"To our new students, welcome! To our old students, welcome back! I won't bore you with long speeches and welcomes, so start eating!" Everyone cheered and the food appeared in front of us. We dug in.

"Ugh, the food was so good, but I feel so fat." She started complaining as soon as we walked out of the Main Hall. We started up the stairs toward the Gryffindor dormitories.

"You are fat, you fatty fat Mcfatterson!"

Abby frowned. "Am I really? Do I look like I gained a few pounds this summer? Can you really see it? Where did it go? The back?" She turned her back to me and looked down at her ass. I looked at it too.

"It's fine, Abby. I was joking."

"Oh." She looked relieved. Edward, our other best friend, came up behind her and slapped her ass.

"Ow! Eddy, you retard!" He grinned at us. She rubbed her ass.

"That hurt."

"Oh, let me rub it for you." He came up behind her and tried to touch her.

"No, no way! Not after that. You'll hit me again!"

"No, I won't ya stupid fatty."

She stopped and looked sad. "You think I'm fat?"

"Yes, very."

"Well, good, I think you're UGLY!"

"Gobble like a chicken for me, Abby!"

"Gobble effin gobble."

"Well, that was good, but not as good as me." He gobbled and Abby and I cracked up. His gobble sounds so real.

We were almost to the Gryffindor common room. We passed through the painting of the fat lady, quickly memorizing the password, Lime Jell-O.

"What the hell kind of password is that?"

"A good-tasting one." I turned to see Harry behind us.

"You know what jell-o is?"

"Of course. I grew up with Muggles."

"Oh, yeah.." I replied, feeling foolish.

He pushed past us and went immediately to his favorite chair right by the fireplace. He was a 7th year now, so he could take that chair without any objections.

I sighed.

"Why the hell do you like him?" Eddy stared at Harry intently, trying to figure out what I liked about him.

"You wouldn't understand. You're a guy. You have a weiner. You don't have humps."

"MY HUMP MY HUMP MY HUMP" Abby and I broke out singing. "MY LOVELY LADY LUMPS!"

"Whatcha gona do wit all dat ASS. all dat ASS inside your jeans." Eddy sang out.

"Imma make make make make you SCREAM. make you scream, make you scream!"

"Whatcha gon-" He was cut off when he realized the entire common room was looking at us. We looked at each other, then back out at everyone else. It was really quiet.

"You know... that song?" I ventured to say. "by the Black-Eyed Peas?" Noone said anything. "Okay.. Guess not."

Harry was looking at me like I had a foot where my head should be.

"Well, there goes your chances of ever getting in his pants." Eddy whispered to me. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want to get in his pants, I just want to-" I made a sexual motion with my hands. They both laughed.

"Goodnight, Eddy." Abby & I chimed together, as we made our way up the stairs to the girls' rooms.

"Goodnight, girls."

I sat in my bed, staring at the wall, slowly brushing my hair. It never really mattered if I combed my hair or not, it always looked retarded, but you know. Just so I'm not made fun of.

Abby came up and sat next to me, trying to get a knot out of her sneaker.

"Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think he'll ever notice me?"

"Maybe in hell."

I glanced at her. She had gotten the knot out and was now dumping dirt out of her shoe. She reached her hand in and pulled out a dollar.

"Hey, look, a dollar!" She pocketed it and set the shoe down. She took the hairbrush from me and started brushing her own hair.

"Kindly die." I told her, and laid back on my bed.

WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME. She screamed.

Ginny came over and sat by us.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked.

"Touching ourselves." I felt like being quite the sarcastic one tonight.

"Oh, nice. Touch me too while you're at it."

"Oh, yeah, I'll definitely do that."

She did a flip over the side of the bed and got under the covers of her own bed and snuggled up underneath them. "Goodnight, you two."

Abby looked at me and sighed. "Don't worry about him. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be. And if it's not, then you could probably always just ask to bang you anyway."

"Thanks for your support, Abby."

"No problem."

She got in her bed and I got in mine.

"Goodnight, fruity"

"Goodnight, Abby"


End file.
